Heretofore, there have been known imaging apparatuses each equipped with two cameras. Some of such imaging apparatuses can simultaneously capture images with the two cameras.
Examples of such imaging apparatuses include an imaging apparatus that captures images with a main camera and a sub-camera, and when acquiring voice of a photographer by a sub-microphone, combines an image obtained by the sub-camera with an image obtained by the main camera, for recording (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-250340